Semiconductor devices using metal-semiconductor barriers (referred to as Schottky barriers) instead of p-n junctions have been developed to convert incident light into electrical energy. Silicon is often used as the semiconductor material in Schottky barrier photodetectors operating in the IR portion of the electromagnetic energy spectrum. In its most conventional form, a silicon-based Schottky barrier photodiode consists of a thin metallic film (such as a silicide film) disposed on a silicon layer. Incident light is applied perpendicular to (i.e., “normal to”) this structure, passing through the relatively thin metallic film, where the thin film absorbs only a portion of the light, thus resulting in extremely low external quantum efficiency levels. As a result, conventional “normal incidence” photodetectors require a relatively large active detection area in order to collect a sufficient amount of optical energy to properly function. However, as the detection area increases, the dark current (unwanted noise signal) increases as well. Moreover, while relatively simple in structure, such normal incidence detectors typically require cooling, again associated with a relatively high dark current value.
Improvements in optical absorption and quantum efficiency in silicon-based Schottky barrier photodetectors have been the source of much investigation over the years. In one case, the optical absorption has been improved by inducing a surface plasmon mode at the metal-semiconductor interface, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,919 issued to K. Saito et al. on Nov. 11, 1997. In this arrangement, a semicylindrical lens is disposed over the metallic layer and used to re-orient the incoming light from normal incidence to an angle associated with creating the surface plasmon layer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,973, issued to A. C. Yang et al. on Aug. 15, 1989 discloses an alternative Schottky barrier photodetector arrangement, where the photodetector is monolithically integrated with a single crystal silicon rib waveguide and positioned to absorb the “tail” of the optical signal as it passes along the rib waveguide underneath a silicide layer. While an improvement in absorption efficiency may be achieved with the Yang et al. structure, significant losses remain in terms of scattering losses along the sidewalls of the rib waveguide structure inasmuch as the rib is created by partially removing portions of a relatively thick silicon layer. Moreover, significant difficulties remain in terms of controlling the dimensions (particularly the height), as well as the smoothness, of such a rib waveguide structure. Indeed, the implementation of such a “rib” structure (particularly with sub-micron dimensions) is extremely difficult with CMOS-based conventional processing technologies. Further, the non-planar geometry of the Yang et al. structure is not considered as a preferred arrangement from a manufacturing point of view, particularly in terms of the reliability and robustness of the design.
In view of the potential advantages of a silicon-based Schottky barrier photodetector, it would be very advantageous to provide a relatively simple device with high quantum efficiency and fast responses that could be fabricated using CMOS-compatible planar processes and materials without requiring a significant investment in capital or technical resources.